


I'd Do Anything

by lilypea



Series: Ficmas 2014 [9]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilypea/pseuds/lilypea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy's creativity skills are called into question as her and Danny decorate some gingerbread men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short one today, sorry about that. I've had some stuff happening.

“Hey babe.” Mindy’s key was still in the door as she stopped, her head snapping up and turning towards the kitchen. She could smell gingerbread. She almost slammed the door behind her in her eagerness to get across the room.

There were trays of fresh gingerbread spread across the counters, but no sign of Danny. She noticed a tray of gingerbread men in the far corner and stopped in front of them, checking her surroundings. Just one wouldn’t hurt, right?

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa WHOA.”

They little gingerbread person was halfway to her open mouth as she turned around to find Danny running towards her. He snatched the snack from her hand and placed it back on the tray with the others.

“What?” she asked, sounding slightly offended by his rush to deprive her of food.

“I made these for us to decorate later, so no eating them now,” he explained, checking the rest of the trays.

“Aww Danny, you made gingerbread for us to decorate together? Come here,” she crooned, beckoning her boyfriend towards her, wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him on the lips.

Danny rested his hands on her hips. “Okay, go and get changed. I don’t want your outfit to get icing on it.”

“You’re so sweet,” she said, kissing him on the cheek and moving to the bedroom.

She retuned to the kitchen wearing yoga pants and an old shirt while Danny was filling piping bags with white icing, the gingerbread figures arranged on two plates in preparation.

Danny passed her one of the bags, twisting the end and guiding her hands into the correct position. “Go for it,” he told her, picking up his own icing and leaning over to touch the nozzle to his blank canvas.

She started off giving her man outlines of clothes, pants and a shirt with buttons down the front, before moving up to the face. She carefully squeezed on dotted eyes, a mouth and even some eyebrows.

Taking a step back and examining her creation, she nudged Danny in the arm. “Oh my God, Danny. Danny,” she prodded insistently.

He sighed, having just ruined his masterpiece, and turned to face her. “What is it?”

“Danny, he looks like a serial killer.”

He looked down to Mindy’s plate to find a very angry looking gingerbread man.

“Oh my God, why did you give him eyebrows?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time!”

“Okay, well there’s only one logical way to handle this,” he concluded.

“What?”

He picked up the cookie and bit off its head.

Mindy gasped, her hand slapping over her mouth. “You killed him.”

“Anything for you, babe,” he said with sincerity, taking her hand.

“Wow, that’s hot,” she said breathlessly.

“Seriously?”

“Oh yeah,” she replied. “Do you think these guys can wait for a bit?” she asked, gesturing to the plates.

“Definitely,” Danny said, grinning, following her to the bedroom.


End file.
